The present invention relates generally to a method and device for subterranean termite detection and more particularly to in-ground devices for subterranean termite detection.
Various devices and techniques have been developed to help control subterranean termite populations to protect structures. Traditional methods for controlling pests such as termites include preventative measures such as pre-treatment of new construction sites with pesticidal agents to prevent subsequent infestation by subterranean termites.
Other traditional methods involve post-infestation efforts, that is, controlling pests once they have been detected after construction. After detection, the pests are typically controlled by inducing the pests to ingest or otherwise come into contact, voluntarily or involuntarily, with, a toxicant. For example, one method utilizes pressure injection of pesticides to directly treat termite galleries. Another approach involves pressure injecting the soil surrounding the structure to provide a barrier of pesticide. Other more recent methods of termite control involve baiting the termite colony with a cellulose matrix containing a termite toxicant.
These traditional methods fail to provide any means for quickly detecting termite infestation.
Methods are known for detecting subterranean termites in a structure. Other methods are known whereby pests are detected by a pest alarm unit. Still other methods provide a termite detector which detect termites by occlusion of a cavity by termites.
However there continues to exist a need for a device and method that is effective for subterranean termite detection that is both inexpensive and simple to use. There also is a continuing need for a device and method for detecting subterranean termites that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and simple for the average operator to operate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, non-strenuous method for the detection of subterranean termites available to all pest control operators.
It is a further object to provide an inexpensive in-ground device for the detection of wood-destroying pests, such as subterranean termites, without having to remove the device from the ground, that is available to all pest control operators.
The present invention provides an in-ground device and method for monitoring pests, particularly wood-destroying pests, and more particularly subterranean termites. Broadly, the present invention contemplates an open ended chamber, a combustible gas detector, and a monitoring stick, and optionally an additional cellulose structure, such as cardboard which at least partially surrounds a portion of the monitoring stick. The wood destroying pests attacking the monitoring stick and/or the additional cellulose will generate a combustible gas that is trapped by the open ended chamber and detected by the combustible gas detector. This indicates the presence of the wood destroying pests.
In a preferred embodiment, the chamber is of a generally tubular shape, open on its lower portion and closed at its upper portion, and has a flange extending from the closed upper portion. The flange is preferably extends outwardly from the chamber upper portion so as to form a peripheral flange that overhangs the chamber. The tubular portion of the chamber need not be uniform in cross-section along its length, and non-circular cross sections may be used, e.g., ellipsoid, triangular, rectangle, hexagonal, octagonal, etc. Preferably, the tubular shape and peripheral flange are circular.
In performing a monitoring function, the device according to the present invention is provided with any suitable pest monitor in the chamber. Preferably, the monitor is a wooden stake of a type that is susceptible to destruction by the pest (or pests) being monitored.
In order to detect whether pests are present, the closed chamber portion of the wood destroying pest monitor is provided with an opening, preferably circular, but which also may be ellipsoid, triangular, hexagonal, octagonal, etc. The opening is designed to receive a plug that seals the opening. The plug itself has a triangular shaped opening that has a sealed condition and penetrable condition that allows for inserting a combustible gas detector into said chamber. The combustible gas detector can be a conventional combustible gas leak detector or similar means- for gas detection.